Feeling Revealed
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: Not much for summarizing... really, i can't. i suck. so if you want to find out what it is, plz read and review. it's my first yaoi, so be gentle! pairings: 1x4, 2x5, 3xR (


Disclaimer: Alright, you all want to know the truth, fine then! I own nothing! *glares at lawyers* *lawyers turn and run away in fear* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You thought you could be me, but NO!!!! I'm too smart for you!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *stops laughing a looks around room* *sweat-drops* Ahem! ^_^; Newhoz.. NEXT!!!  
  
A.N. Alright, just to let you all know ahead of time, I wrote this when me and my family were listening to Christmas music for some unknown reason. I listened to one song and this story popped into my head. From there, it just kinda stuck. So I had to get it out. It's not really Christmassy, but it is mentioned, just so you all know. K? Enjoy!  
  
Pairings: 1x4, 2x5, 3xR (I know, weird, but hey, I had to pair them with someone, they seemed like the perfect pairing at the time that I wrote this thing. If you don't like it, don't hate me for it.)  
  
Rating: PG for slight language, even if there isn't much. :p  
  
Feedback: I'd love you forever for it!!!! (  
  
Warning: None, unless you have something against yaoi.  
  
P.S. Note: This is my first yaoi fic, so plz be gentle with me. K? Thx! R&R plz!!!  
  
Feelings Revealed  
  
//Heero's POV//  
  
I watched as the snow began to fall on the now frozen grass of earth. Its frosty blanket of ice being covered by the light fall of the cottony snow. And as I sat there, just staring at the night's blistering weather occur, I began to wonder about things. Like why, for instance, am I sitting here just watching the snow fall when I have better things to do? Like work on my laptop, typing up the reports of our missions and the outcomes. But no, instead I'm sitting here, pondering why I even bother with life. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to understand why I was even picked for this life. Why I should even bother trying to convince myself to live. But one thing always seems to pop in my head, giving me my answer. My comrades.  
  
To me, that almost seems like a stupid reason. But, I don't know. It also seems right. Like they're the reason, or at least one, for my being here. For me to stay in this life and continue to fight in this God forsaken world. For some reason, I was nothing more than to stay here, fighting in this war and protect them. All of them. Especially one. One that is so innocent on the outside, but so strong on the inside.  
  
Now, I know this may sound a little condescending on my part, but if you think about it, it makes total sense. At least to me.  
  
I'm pretty sure you all know who I'm talking about. My other comrades and myself think of him as small and innocent, so fragile. But in actuality, he's the strongest out of all of use. Maybe not in strength. But when it comes to the fact that there's always that one person who knows everything, who can fix just about anything, knows the pain that everyone goes through. it's him.  
  
Quatre Raberbe Winner. He knows everything that all of us go through. Like he's been through all the pain, all the torment, or the troubles of everyone. He always seems to be the one to be there for us when we need him. He can feel all of out pains. Even though we're all pretty sure he can block the pains of our hurts as holds him heart. But he never does. He lets himself take out pain away as he absorbs it into his own heart and bares out pain for us. It explains why we never feel it. No matter how horrible the pain might have been. And as I watch him take out pain from us, my heart breaks. Just knowing that it was our pains that he feels, that we should be the one to bare it all. But no. He continues to do it over and over again until there is no pain left inside of us and we feel none of it. And I know the others feel the same, even if they all deny it.  
  
So here I sit, alone to the world. Just locking myself away from everyone as I try to figure out what my heart and mind are telling me. And as I sit here, I wish to myself that someone could answer all the unanswered questions that come to my mind. But as hard as I try, as hard as I wish, no one comes, and I continue to sit here alone. Contemplating all that are happening to me, to everyone and try to solve it al myself. But I don't think I can put all of that onto my shoulders. Yes, even me, the perfect solider can take only so much. Even I can't take the horror of the world all at once.  
  
And as I sit here alone, I hear the door to my creek, but I ignore it. Already knowing who it is. And as I hear footsteps walking up behind me, I continue to look straight out the window. Watching the wonders of the outside world pass me by.  
  
"Heero?" I hear his voice call.  
  
"Hn," I answer, not wanting to start conversations. Not with this person, knowing I'll tell my whole heart's dismay to him.  
  
"What are you doing in here all by yourself? And in the dark no less?"  
  
"No reason. Just thinking." 'Oh great, you want him to go away and yet you give him a reason to stay and make you talk? Go going Heero.'  
  
"About what?" As I look through the side of my eye, I can see him pulling up a chair next to me, taking a seat close by.  
  
"Nothing in particular."  
  
"Heero. You know very well that if you have something on your mind, you can talk to me."  
  
'Damn it! Look what you got yourself into Heero!' I sighed. I knew that I was defeated by Quatre. I don't know why, but he always seems to get the better of me. No matter what I try. "I know. I was just hoping that I wouldn't get caught."  
  
"Caught?"  
  
"By myself. I just didn't really want to talk to anyone. Not until I figured everything out."  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
I could hear the confusion in his voice. It never hard to miss. And I guess considering he never tries to hide it does help in the situation any. So I try to explain it to him, hoping not to be too technical with him like I usually am. "Life." 'Oh yea, that explains a while lot you baka.'  
  
"Life?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"You could always try. I'm here to help if you need it."  
  
I turned my head to look at him. Hoping to find encouragement. And I did. I saw it in those aquamarine eyes. I could feel the hope inside my heart rise as I just stared at him. And I knew right then and there, despite what I trained for in this war, that I was going to be open with him. No matter if I fought myself about it later. He could always somehow do that to me.  
  
I turn my head away, back to the scenery of the earth's winter season, and began to explain what my heart wanted to be told. "Quatre, have you ever thought, just even once, what life would actually be like without all of these wars?"  
  
"Yes, everyday."  
  
"And have you ever thought why you were brought into this life? Why you were chosen for it?"  
  
"All the time. What are you trying to say Heero?"  
  
". If I truly knew, I'd tell you... Quatre, for the past year of this war, I've been thinking about everything. About the war, about life. About why. I was trained never to think. Never to feel. Never to know anything more than to fight. Never to do anything but fight in this damn war. And the more I think of everything, of the life I could've had, the more I wonder why I was even bothered to be chosen for this. When I know I don't even want to be in it. Unlike you and the others, I never had a choice whether to fight or not in this damn war. And it hurts me to know that the people who took me in to fight in this war only wanted me for that reason, and nothing more. But, I want to know why. Why I was chosen for it. Why I just couldn't live a normal life. Don't you ever wonder that at all?"  
  
I could feel Quatre's stare on me as silence took over the room. I began to regret ever telling him what was on my mind as he just sat there unspoken. Not even just one muscle moving in his body. And just as the silence was beginning to ring in my ear, his voice was finally heard. Replacing the echoing silence with his quiet, almost inaudible, voice.  
  
"Heero, I'm not too sure what to say to you. Except that I know exactly how you feel." What he said next caught my attention, causing me to turn my head to look at him. Noticing his bowed head and the almost ashamed look that could be seen on him tilted face. "When I became a gundam pilot, like you said, I had a choice. A choice to become one, most likely, and betray my family, friends, and colonists. Or to stay there, most likely die, betray everyone I knew, and let the die along with everyone else. Either way, I was in a lose-lose situation. I became one to save all that I knew. To possibly defend everyone from losing what they had. I fought with myself for hours on that decision. I wanted nothing more than to listen to my father's orders and stay home. Warm in my bed, being taken care of by my friends and family. But, I knew that if I did, I'd lose everything I had anyway. And, even to now, I still would have rather become a gundam pilot then to be one of those snobby, think-of-only-myself kind of people. If I had done nothing more than stay back on my colony, I don't think I could've lived with myself for making that decision. And I'm glad I didn't make that decision."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
He smiled slightly as he lifted his head and looked out, past the now fogging window. "Because. Then I wouldn't be here with everyone. Even if it was a war that caused everything, it was well worth the fight. If just to be here for a little while, I'm glad I chose to be here with all of you."  
  
He turned his head and finally looked at me. A smile of true happiness of his face as it shone through his eyes. He got up to stretch then and looked back down at me. Dinner should be done in a few minutes. You coming down?"  
  
"Yea, just give me a few to send this report to Dr. J."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you down there then."  
  
I nodded my head a he turned to leave. And just before leaving, I could feel his stare on the back of my head. Almost feeling the sadness through that single stare. Then he turned back around and left. Leaving me in the peaceful darkness once again.  
  
//Quatre's POV//  
  
I stood there leaning against the door of Heero's room. My eyes just staring down at the floor as my mind rewound to the conversation I had just had with Heero. 'Why did I tell him everything? I never do that. What made me start now?' I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
For some strange reason, I could feel the heavy pain that was restricted in my heart being released after telling Heero all that I had buried inside. 'And everyone thinks I'm the carefree one.' As I just continued to lean against the door, I realized all that I had actually hidden away, even from myself. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to tell Heero everything. It might have actually done me a little good.  
  
I sighed again as I heaved myself off Heero's door and began heading back down the hall. I smile slightly as the burden in my heart was lifted off. I felt happier than I had in a while since I first came into this war. And at that point, I made a promise to myself that if I needed to get something off my chest, I'd go to someone and tell them. Maybe that person my just be Heero. If he could handle all that was buried down in my heart once, maybe he could do it again.  
  
As I felt the happiness return to me, I jumped up into the air once and began running down the hall. With the happiness coursing through my veins, I had the energy I never even knew I had.  
  
//Regular POV//  
  
It had been about a week since the conversation with Heero and Quatre. And for some unknown reason, they had become closer since then. Even though their personalities clashed at times, they seemed to be just alike. Both wanting to know more on why they were there. Why they were chosen for their lived they held now. And knowing that they had each other to talk to, life didn't seem like that much of a burden anymore. Just as long as the other was there.  
  
It was almost Christmas time for earth and the colonies. Preparations for the holiday season her in order as even the enemy took a break to enjoy the festivities. The gundam pilots stayed at Relena's mansion during their "breaks" and were even relieved to be somewhere else besides to safe houses. Even if it was Relena's place, it was better than no where at all.  
  
As asked from Relena, two specific gundam pilots were out getting a Christmas tree. Enjoying the fall snow as it landed on their clothes. Even the cold air seemed better than the heat of the inside of a gundam. As the gundam pilot's called it, it was "a relief from life."  
  
As the two pilots walked around, looking at trees that were up for sale, they talked and enjoyed the other's company.  
  
"So, what do you think of this whole 'Christmas at Relena's place' thing?" asked Quatre as he looked at one of the trees.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, think about it. It is Relena we're talking about here. You know, the women none of the other pilots, including you, seem to like."  
  
"Oh, that. She's not as bad as anyone makes her out to be. As long as she's not trying to glomp me or something."  
  
Quatre chuckled at that and motioned for someone over. When the clerk of the "tree store"(1) came over, he greeted the two and asked, "What can I be of service of today gentlemen?"  
  
"We'd like this tree here, please."  
  
"Oh, sure. Just go ahead and pay the thirty dollars(2) it asks for and we'll get it loaded on top of you car for you."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
//later in story//  
  
Heero sat across the room from Quatre and Duo as they began putting the tree up. He watched Quatre as he help attempt to untangle Duo from the mace of Christmas lights, totally forgetting his earlier conversation with Relena. His eyes focused on Quatre as he fought with his emotions. 'Ohhhhh, looky looky, Heero's got a crush!'  
  
'Shut up, I do not.'  
  
'Yes you do. Other wise you wouldn't keep taking glimpses of his a.'  
  
'Don't even say it. You're just imagining things.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Then why are you fighting with me about it? And why do you keep watching him?'  
  
'. I... I. don't know..'  
  
'Precisely.'  
  
"Heero? Heero! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Relena, what were you saying?"  
  
Relena looked at him suspiciously and sighed lightly. "Heero, can I speak to you alone for a moment?"  
  
"Um, sure. Why not."  
  
Heero got up and followed Relena out of the room. Not noticing the pair of aquamarine eyes that watched them leave.  
  
Heero followed Relena to her office and took a seat on the large couch, waiting patiently for her to speak. Relena walked over to her desk and sat on the edge of his, crossing her legs. Her hands supporting her up. She took a deep breath and began to speak, not sure herself what she wanted to say.  
  
"Heero, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"... What are your feelings towards women?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Relena?"  
  
"I'm just trying to figure something out. So please, just answer my question."  
  
"Ok. my feelings towards women are like any others."  
  
"So you have 'feelings' for them?"  
  
"Yea. What are you trying to get at?"  
  
"And your feelings for men?"  
  
"What?! Relena!"  
  
"Heero, just hear me out. Alright?" Heero sat back, a scold on his face. But instead of making accusations, he sat there patiently and waited for her to speak again. "Heero, if it was at the beginning of the war still, I would've never said this. But I've known you for some time now. And we've become good friends over this small vacation. And I've noticed. changes in you. Not bad ones. That I can surely say is true. But I've been watching you for some time now, and I've seen something different in those prussian blue eyes of yours... You've gained feelings for Quatre, haven't you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Relena. Nor where you're trying to get at with this conversation."  
  
"Oh come on Heero. Your feelings for him are as bright as the sun rising over the horizon. It's as clear as the day itself. Don't you see Heero, you may not know it on the outside, but on the inside, your feeling for him grew to the point where it's grown past just friendship. You watch him all the time. You're always open with him, not matter the situation. You're always there for him." Relena hopped off the desk and took a seat next to Heero, taking one of his hands in his. "Don't you see it Heero? You may have attractions for women, but you eyes are set on Quatre. No matter how much you may deny it. I can see it. You may not, but I can."  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"Because Heero, what I see in your eyes are exactly what I felt for you when I first saw you. Love. And even if I can't get the same feeling from you, I want to at least help you get the person you love in return. Even if it'll break my heart. I want to help. But in order for me to do that, I need you to admit if to yourself what you feel for him. That's all I ask."  
  
Heero looked Relena in the eyes as she spoke. Memorizing all she said. 'Do I really feel that for him?'  
  
'. Shouldn't you be asking your heart that?'  
  
'You again.'  
  
'Yes me. Your conscience. You do have one ya know.'  
  
'Oh back off.'  
  
'Fine, just trying to help.'  
  
'Wait, help me out a little, will ya...'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'How do I know what I feel?'  
  
'Look inside your heart Heero. What does your heart show you?'  
  
Heero looked into his heart and found joy and happiness. Pain and agony. Smiles and laughs. Merriment and heartaches. He saw everything he had with Quatre. All the happiness, joys, pains, agony, smiling, laughing, merriments, and heartaches he ever had with Quatre. The sparks in each other's eyes as they just seemed to be with pone another.  
  
'Now, what is your heart telling you Heero?'  
  
Heero listened to his heart. To the works, no noises, it made for him to hear as the memories with Quatre passed over his eyes. Then, it seemed out of no where, three words could be heard whispering in his mind. As though telling him his secret he never even knew he had. "I love you." The words were so silent that he barely heard them. But he did none the less.  
  
'Now do you see what you feel.'  
  
'But. But what do I do? I've never loved before.'  
  
'That's easy. Follow what your heart wants you too. Then the answer will be found...'  
  
Heero looked up from the floor and at Relena, who still sat next to him, and stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Now do you see Heero?" Heero nodded his head, understanding what she had been trying to tell him. "Now, what are you going to do about it Heero? You don't want him slipping through your fingers do you?"  
  
"No, but. but I don't understand what I should do."  
  
Relena smiled slightly at him and squeezed his hand lightly. "I believe I can help you, of you want me too."  
  
"I'd really appreciate that."  
  
Relena's smile grew and she leaned forward and hugged him, whispering, "Let the fun begin."  
  
//A few days later//  
  
It had been a few days since Quatre last talked with Heero. Quatre was worried for him. Wondering what could be wrong with Heero. Last person he knew that Heero had talked to was Relena. So, hoping she would know something. He walked to Relena's office and knocked quietly, hoping he wasn't disturbing her.  
  
"Who is it?" he heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's me, Quatre."  
  
"Oh, come on in Quatre. I'm not busy."  
  
Quatre slowly opened the door and found Relena disposing of some files that weren't needed. When she looked up at him, she smiled and motioned from him to come in.  
  
"Relena, can I ask you something?" he asked quietly as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Heero? If he by any chance has talked to you lately?"  
  
"Um, no?"  
  
"Relena? What are you not telling me?"  
  
"Nothing." Relena turned around and pretended to do something, while hiding the small smile that hung at the tips of her lips.  
  
"Relena, please, talk to me."  
  
Relena sighed slightly, making it seem as though she was contemplating on what to say. "Alright, but if Heero finds out, I don't really think he's going to like me after this."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Relena turned around to face Quatre, seriousness showing through her eyes. "I think you better take a seat Quatre." Quatre did as he was told, taking a seat on the couch across from Relena's bookcase. Relena walked up to him and took a seat next to him. Taking a deep breath, she began saying what she knew would hurt Quatre. "Quatre, Heero. Heero's gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Yes, gone. He. He left a little while ago. Saying he couldn't stay anymore."  
  
Quatre looked down at the carpet of her office, sadness beginning to show through those aquamarine eyes. "Heero's gone."  
  
"Quatre, do you have any idea what is really going on with Heero? Why he's leaving at all?"  
  
"No, I was hoping someone could tell me that."  
  
Relena looked at her friend, slight sadness showing through her eyes she just looked at him. Planning out how she was going to say what she had to her in head. "Quatre, do you have any idea how Heero is feeling right now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Heero's feeling. sadness. Confusion. Heartbreak. All because of something that started happening to him a little while ago. And he's leaving because he doesn't know how to deal with it. He doesn't know what to do to make it all stop, go away, or to come true."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Heero. He's fallen in love. And it took him so much to convince himself that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
". How do I put this. The Confusion he has is not knowing what to do because he had never felt love before. Heartbreak because he has to leave the one he loves behind because he can't deal with the pain of not getting that love in return. And sadness because he doesn't want to leave."  
  
"Then why is he?"  
  
"Because Quatre! The person he loves isn't returning his love. Either this person loves him back and won't admit it to himself and Heero. Or this person doesn't have the same feeling for him. And it breaks his heart because not knowing whether this person loves him or not is breaking him so much inside. And he's afraid that if he stayed, then the pain he has will eventually kill him."  
  
"But he can't leave."  
  
"There's nothing you can do stop him though."  
  
"Yes there us because..."  
  
". Because what Quatre?" Quatre looked down at the floor, almost in discomfort as he tried to piece together what he was, or had, to say.  
  
"Because. Because I think I..."  
  
"Quatre, tell me."  
  
Quatre opened his mouth, as though trying to say something. But when he did say something, it came out as an almost inaudible whisper. "Because I think I love him."  
  
Relena smiled as she heard those words and wanted to jump for joy. But she held herself back and pushed down her smile, not wanted to ruin anything she had planned out. "Then why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"Because, I don't think he has the same feelings for me?"  
  
"And how do you know that? For all you know, he could have the same feelings as you."  
  
Quatre looked up at Relena, confusion showing through his innocent eyes. Relena smiled at him, unable to hold it down anymore. "What do you mean Miss Relena?"  
  
"I know Heero by now Quatre. I can see it in his eyes every time I look at him. The love he holds for you is beyond anything even I have seen. You may not see it, but I can. I can see the joy he has when around you. The way you two can just talk like there is no care in the world. The way his eyes seem to just glow with happiness every time you are in the room. All the times he's talked to you and he can just seem to open up like he's known you forever. Don't you see Quatre? He loves you more than anything you could possibly imagine. You just have to look for it. Just look into his eyes just once, and it's there. And from what I see now, you hold the same her has for you. Even if he's missed it as well."  
  
"But. But it's too late. He's gone."  
  
"No Quatre. It's never too late. It's never too late to be with the one you love. Even if it seems like you lose somebody forever, he's always there to be found. You just have to look for him. To find him and tell him all you have locked away in your heart. He's not gone for good Quatre. He's still here, somewhere. You just need to find him."  
  
"Find him."  
  
"Yes, now go. Before it is too late to ever catch up with him in time."  
  
Quatre looked at Relena, seeing the sincerity glowing in her eyes as she spoke the truth. He smiled happily as the words sunk into him mind. He leaned forward, giving her a grateful hug, whispering the words "Thank you" before letting her go and running out of the room.  
  
Relena watched him go, feeling the slight sting form in her eyes. She took a deep breath and let the sting pass. 'Be happy Heero and Quatre. If that's all I can do for you two, then so be.' She smiled with herself and looked out of the window. Seeing the new snow fall from the window, her smiled grew and she leapt up from her seat. Jumping for joy for doing as she promised and not being selfish. And as she stopped, she smiled again and ran out of the room. Ready for the next phase of her "little" plan.  
  
//Back with Quatre//  
  
As Quatre ran down the halls of Relena's mansion, his heart raced. Determination to tell Heero before he lost him forever. Relena's words running through his mind over and over again. 'I can't lose him. He's the few I have left. Please, don't let me be late.'  
  
As Quatre ran down the stairs, he grabbed his coat. Putting it on as he continued to run. But as he was just about to reach the door, the living room caught his attention. He turned towards the living room and walked in. He looked at the Christmas tree, something else seemed to have changed to him. 'Something's different. but why?'  
  
Quatre walked up to the tree and looked over it. 'There.' There, lying on some branches, as though waiting to be picked up, was a small box. He reached his hand out and picked it up. He brushed his fingers across the top of the box. He reached his fingers to the front of the box, lifting its latch. Releasing it from it lock. He then lifted the box's top and had a sudden intake of breath. There, inside this box was a small figurine that danced to a soft melody. Circling round and round in the small box it called its home.  
  
He saw something reflect the box's bottom mirror. Curiosity getting the better of him, he lifted the top of the box fully to take a look. What he saw there nearly made him drop the box. There, squeezed at the top of the box, was a picture of him and Heero laughing together. Just seeming to enjoy the other's company.  
  
It was then that he felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him close to the owner's body. He quickly turned around and had a sudden intake of breath as he saw who it was.  
  
"H.Heero?"  
  
Heero smiled and took the music box from his hands. Looking at it once before looking back at Quatre who had confusion and sadness in his eyes. He smiled again as he looked Quatre straight in the eyes.  
  
"Heero, I."  
  
"Shh." Heero covered Quatre's lips with a finger, silencing Quatre from what ever it was that he was about to say. "You don't have to say anything."  
  
Quatre could feel tears sting the rime of his eyes as Heero leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly. When Heero leaned away from his lips, Quatre opened his eyes and smiled up at Heero as he heard the words "I love you" from Heero's lips. He took a deep breath and leaned forward. Taking Heero's lips back into his. Heero smiled through their kiss and deepened it by wrapping his arms around Quatre's small waist and pulled him closer. He licked the brim of Quatre's lips, asking for entrance. When Quatre opened his lips, Heero took that as his invitation and slipped his tongue in. Tasting the sweet nectar of Quatre's mouth.  
  
When they separated from the other, Quatre looked up at him and smiled. Heero smiled back and pulled him close, taking Quatre in a tight hug, burying his face in the crock of Quatre's neck and shoulder.  
  
"Oh, how cute! Group hug!!"  
  
Heero and Quatre turned in the direction of the sudden voice to find Relena, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei standing by the entrance hall opening, each having a small smile of their own on their faces.  
  
"Very funny Relena."  
  
"Oh, you know me. Gotta make a joke about everything."  
  
Heero and Quatre smiled at her as their friends entered the living room and began congratulating them. Heero leaned forward after the greetings and whispered to Quatre, "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe life isn't so hard after all."  
  
Quatre looked at Heero and smiled. Nodding his head in agreement.  
  
//One Year Later//  
  
"Hey you two! Nice of you guys to make it!"  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
"Please, come in."  
  
Quatre and Heero walked through the entrance of Relena's mansion and smiled their greetings as Relena said her "Hello". Pagan took their coats, hanging them in the entrance hall's closet, and took them all to the living room with the rest of their friends.  
  
"Hey you two lovebirds! Nice of you two to finally make it! Man, even Wufei and I made it here before you two did."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Duo, Wufei."  
  
Wufei nodded his head in greeting, who in turn, received one from Heero as well.  
  
"Oh yea, you haven't changed a bit, Heero."  
  
"Would like to find out how much I have and have not changed?"  
  
Duo sweat-dropped slightly and shock his head no. Waving his hands in front of him for further confirmation on his answer. "No thanks. I'm all good. Really!"  
  
The room laughed as Duo continued to defend himself. That's when Duo noticed something that Quatre held in his arms and his eyes began to shine with new happiness. "Hey you guys! Why didn't you tell!?"  
  
Quatre blushed slightly at what Duo meant and looked over at Heero, asking silently on who should tell. Heero made the decision for him.  
  
"We decided to surprise you all."  
  
"And what a surprise it is." Relena walked up to her friends and took the small bundle of joy from Quatre's arms. "When did you guys have it, and who's it's mother?"  
  
"Her name is Iria Yuy. Her mother is a close friend of mine and Heero's. Her husband agreed to having her bare the child for us."  
  
"She's about one month old," finish Heero as he wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist.  
  
"Oh, let me see her!"  
  
Duo ran up to Relena and took the small child in his arms, rocking it gently as it began to fall asleep in his arms.  
  
"You're good at that Duo. Maybe you should be a father."  
  
"Highly unlikely Quatre," began Wufei, "He cares more about that braid of his."  
  
"Hey! That's harsh Wu-Chan!"  
  
"Oh, but so true, now isn't it D-Chan?"  
  
Duo glared at his lover, but soon smiled as he saw the small glimmer of sarcasm shine in Wufei's eyes.  
  
Quatre walked up to Duo and took Iria from his arms. Placing her on Heero's lap as he took a seat next to his husband. Relena smiled at her two friends and took a seat next to Trowa.  
  
"So, anyone else have anymore exciting news that no one else knows about yet?" asked Duo as he took a seat next to Wufei.  
  
Relena and Trowa looked at each other and smiled. "Well, actually."(3)  
  
~*~ FIN~*~  
  
A.N. What do you all think? Like, or no? ( I don't know why, but this kinda just popped into my head as I was listing to some x-mas music (don't ask why, ppl r just listening to that in this house.). So I just had to get it out and post it REALLY early. I know it seems kinda weird, but hey, what do you expect from me. Newhoz. PLZ REVIEW!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!!!! Tty'all laterz! Ja 4 now!  
  
(1): I have no idea what you call those places where you pay those real pine trees. Never been to one.  
  
(2): Like I said, never been to one. But hey, what do you except, I use a fake tree for Christmas. I can't afford to buy a new tree each yr.  
  
(3): Alright, if you can't guess what they were going to say, I have just this to say. How tired are you? Really? No, j/k. Really. But if you can't figure it out, they were going to tell everyone that they had been seeing each other and you can pretty much figure the rest out for yourself. ( (sorry if the pairing doesn't make sense to some of u..)  
  
~*~ Q.M. ~*~ 


End file.
